


Кофе, виски и пицца

by yanek



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drama, Humor, M/M, OT3, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: Неформатное Кофешоп-АУ





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Остальные тексты по трисаму там https://ficbook.net/collections/6792938.

Граффити под щекой казалось невероятно красивым. Моника Белучи в образе Мадонны, таинственно светилась в полумраке переулка, и даже крохотные сережки в виде пластмассовых фаллосов очарования не умаляли. Как и добавленные поверх рисунка капли крови. Такие реальные.  
Волшебство момента нарушали только ругательства и гулкие удары.  
Кажется, ногами в металлическую дверь.  
И голоса.  
Звонкий, агрессивно-испуганный, молодого парня:  
— Лоутон! Флойд! Тут раненный!  
Ехидный, взрослый, мужской, легонько тянущий гласные:  
— Пес опять?  
Парень истерично рассмеялся:  
— Ага! Смотри, какой крупный!  
— Джон!  
— Что?! Я помогал!  
— Держать?!  
Рык парнишки и его же яростное сопение, должно быть, из захвата.  
— Так. Объясняй! Или пальчики станут нерабочими на неделю. Или две!  
— Сука!  
— Джон!  
— Ай!  
— Думаешь, хочу делать тебе больно? Хотел бы!.. Дьявол! — Похоже, мальчишку отпустили, и уже взрослый хорошенько ударил по металлу двери ногой. — Говори!  
— Обычная схема. Пацан упакованный: айфон, мак, брюлики. Свитерок беленький. Добавили порошка к латте, — язвительный смешок, — и...  
— Не понимаешь — так нельзя?!  
— Да не я это! Рыжий!  
— Рыжий младше и не сядет!.. Дальше!  
— Вдруг этот мужик подвалил. Порычал на пацана, шмотки помял. Выжрал его кофе и...  
Взрослый опять перебил, в этот раз язвительно:  
— Тоже прикинутый?  
— А не видишь?.. Хью решил — стоит риска. Мужик бешенным оказался. Ну я и... доской...  
— Герой! — Мужчина витиевато выругался. — И теперь не Рыжего, не Хью, только ты, и истекающий кровью _прикинутый_ мужик!  
— Но не помирающий же?.. — голос парня дрогнул.  
— Нет. Рана неглубокая. Выглядит страшно, но... Он еще и одноглазый! Джонни!  
У Моники появились конкуренты. Два светлых, неидеальных, но ярких лица — смутно-знакомый парень лет восемнадцати, и мужчина со шрамом, пересекающим глаз. 

Обзор загородили пальцы и медленно проплыли из стороны в сторону.  
— Обычный порошок говоришь?  
Губы того, что моложе, мягкие с виду и нежные, сжались в линию, прежде чем разомкнуться:  
— Не веришь?  
Взрослый криво усмехнулся — ему шло. Наклонился ближе, заползая руками под пиджак, обыскивая карманы. Ничего не нашел там, потянулся к брюкам и парень за его плечом сглотнул. Отвернулся и снова прикипел взглядом к спине. Стало интересно, что там такого, и Слэйд попытался сесть ровно. Вышло только дернуться. На плечо тут же легла ладонь, удерживая:  
— Погоди, Скала. Не всё сразу. Мерф?  
— Чё?  
— Позвони-ка Кэрри.  
— С чего?  
— С телефона на стойке!  
— Но там же касса! Ты что, такому как я разрешишь, без присмотра?..  
Его перебили:  
— Пулей! Ошибся — может и загнется. Порошок лег на какие-то колеса.  
Пацан исчез, руки снова оказались на груди, добираясь до бумажника с айди и ярко-оранжевого футляра с таблетками.  
— Какая знакомая штучка. Всем одинаковые выписывают, что ли?.. Ирак? А хрен с ним! Слэйд Уилсон! Пора расстаться со стеной, — мужчина неуклюже попытался его поднять, едва сам не растянулся рядом, и Слэйд вспомнил, как его назвал парнишка в самом начале: Лоутон. Имя мелкий тоже называл, но то вылетело из головы начисто.  
— На тебе что бронежилет? Или ты столько весишь? — Лоутон не бросил попытки его поднять, — Хотя бы попытайся помочь, ну!  
Всё что у Слэйда вышло это упасть на подставленное плечо. Лоутон хекнул — разница в массе у них была та еще, но устоял. Чувствовать чужое сильное напряженное тело так близко оказалось приятно.  
— И чему ты так улыбаешься, а? 

*

К той самой двери, в которую эти двое по очереди стучали ногами, Слэйда они подвели вместе. Оказалось, что мелкий, «Мерф», почти не уступал в росте Лоутону, а запястья у него и вовсе были шире. Глаза под темной, закрывающей пол лица челкой, злей. А от волос приятно пахло каким-то фруктовым шампунем.  
— Он меня щупает.  
— Чего?  
— Предплечье гладит, говорю!  
— И какие проблемы? Ты же любишь постарше?  
Пацан хмыкнул, отводя глаза, и сильно дернул Слэйда за руку. Лоутон поморщился:  
— Но-но! Бесполезно. Не почувствует. Мы картинка.  
— Эротическая, да, старый извращенец? — Теперь «Мерф» обращался к нему, но Слэйд сам не знал, почему погладил его плечо. Или всё ещё залипал на губах и глазах обоих.  
— Он, кстати, младше меня, — вклинился Лоутон и опять усмехнулся со значением. «Мерф» выругался и скинул Слэйда за ближайший столик, оказавшийся угловым. Столик сразу убрали — теперь отсюда хорошо просматривалось всё помещение. И, сквозь восторг, в котором Слэйд застрял как муха в янтаре, пробилось удивление — кофейня, а не бар, как можно было решить по одежде его «спасателей» сплошь джинсы и кожа с заклепками. Остроумные надписи, винтажные плакаты, комиксы и диски под стеклом на стенах. Наверняка, популярное у молодежи место. Стоило понять и сердце сдавило, нечем стало дышать. Лоутон заметил и тут же вскинулся:  
— Так, Мерф. Кэрри на связи? Тогда тащи телефон сюда. Быстро. А ты дыши, смотри на меня и дыши. Медленно.  
Лоутон стащил с него пиджак, галстук, расстегнул пуговицы рубашки до середины груди, и потянул за ноги, заставляя вытянуться лежа на одном из диванов. Схватился за трубку:  
— Милая, некогда объяснять, признаки инфаркта какие? Да. Да, — название антидепрессантов, которое Слэйд за два года так и не выучил, отскакивало у Лоутона от зубов. Боль в груди стала сильней.  
— Не говорит, глаза реагируют. Да, только смотрит! Че смешного?! Опять схватился за грудь. За свою!.. Какое потереть?!.. Кэрри!!!  
— Давай девять один один один наберем? — вклинился Мерф, ставший за последнюю минуту немного бледней и серьезнее.  
Собственный голос показался чужим:  
— Не надо. Все нормально.  
Оба приоткрыли рты, и Лоутон почти сразу отдернул трубку от уха:  
— Не визжи! Да — он! Да — заговорил! Послушать поближе хочешь? А я хочу встретить завтрашнее утро без трупа. Потом! Все! Спасибо! — Лоутон отбросил трубку в сторону. И так же требовательно обратился к нему:  
— Что с сердцем?  
— Бывает иногда, — но «никогда так сильно» Слэйд оставил при себе.  
Лоутон какое-то время посверлил его взглядом еще, и продолжил задавать вопросы:  
— Двигаться можешь?  
— Нет.  
— Отвезти домой? В больницу? В полицию?  
Сердце снова сжало так, что боль отдалась в руку, и Лоутон ответил себе сам:  
— Не отвезти. Мерфи, — парень будто отмер, — притащи аптечку и воды.  
И снова Слэйду:  
— Возражения есть?  
— Нет, сэр.  
Командные нотки в голосе Лоутона почему-то заводили. Тот хмыкнул, сел рядом с его головой, провел перед лицом пальцами. Слэйд вздохнул, но прокомментировал:  
— Два.  
— Лады. Мир кружится?  
— Нет. Кажется лучше чем есть.  
— Хм, — Лоутон вроде успокоился. Достал из кармана своей джинсовой безрукавки зажигалку с забором перечеркнутых палочек по бокам. Машинально провернул колесико пару раз. Руки были красивыми. Спросил:  
— Куришь?  
— Бросил.  
— Та же херня, — смешок и, в этот раз ничего не спрашивая, Лоутон повернул его голову к себе, вглядываясь в рану над бровью. Там саднило, но стена восторга по-прежнему не пропускала боли. В отличие от странных желаний. Хотелось, чтобы Лоутон провел рукой по его щеке. Или ощупать его лицо самому — ямочку усмешки, тонкий рубец под подбородком. Крупный шрам, идущий через правый глаз, зрачок которого оказался светлее, чем зрачок здорового глаза, и с размытыми краями. Кольнуло сожалением — глаза тоже были красивыми.  
— В Ираке?  
Лоутон вздрогнул, услышав вопрос, и понял, о чем он, только когда Слэйд приложил пальцы к своей повязке, за которой глаза не было вовсе.  
— А. Ага. Тоже?  
—По пути домой. Дорога оказалась заминирована. Выжила половина колоны.  
Сердце опять сжало. Лоутон тяжело вздохнул и погладил ему висок там, где волосы поседели, сочувствуя. Отпустило снова. Слэйд потянулся перехватить пальцы, но помешало возвращение пацана.  
— И как тут?  
Вины или сожаления во взгляде «Мерфа» больше не было. Вернулась злость. Бутылку воды он сжимал так крепко, что казалось еще немного и та рванет. Лоутон его состояние проигнорировал. Ответил спокойно:  
— Жить будет, — и протянул руки, забирая воду и аптечку. — А теперь сходи-ка и закрой двери и жалюзи.  
Мерфи взвился:  
— Я на тебя работаю теперь? — и тут же под холодным взглядом Лоутона потух. Отошел к ближайшему окну, оглянулся на них снова и замер. Лоутон как раз приложил горлышко бутылки к губам Слэйда.  
— Эротическая картинка говоришь? — съязвил Лоутон. По скулам парнишки поползли красные пятна, и, нервно дернув плечом, он ушел закрывать жалюзи и двери где-то еще. Лоутон, перестав ехидно улыбаться, взял Слэйда за подбородок, собираясь заняться перевязкой, и словно бы осознал, что сказал — зрачки стали шире, выражения лица растерянным. Взгляд соскользнул на губы, и в нем явно проступило желание — тяжелое, сильное. И внутри в ответ сразу разгорелось такое же. Слэйд и забыл, что бывает так, с пол-оборота. Бутылка воды встала на стол со стуком.  
— Ох... Сейчас вернусь, — бросил Лоутон и сбежал. 

На потолке среди облаков сияли латексными костюмами супер-герои с маленькими арфами в руках. И вокруг них плясали сердечки. 

*

Первым вернулся парнишка — «Джон», «Мерфи». Слэйд успевший немного прийти в себя, всё теперь видел объёмнее и его тоже: влажные волосы, покрасневшие костяшки обеих рук, детали одежды. Наплечники у черной потертой кожаной куртки оказались самодельными, а дыры на джинсах появились естественным путем.  
— Чего пялишься?  
— Любуюсь.  
Пацан потер нос, и неприятно улыбаясь, поинтересовался:  
— Замену своему сладкому мальчику ищешь?  
— Ага. Ты красивый.  
— Иди ты!  
— Что такое? — Вернувшийся Лоутон остановил начавшего бесноваться парнишку, положив руки ему на плечи. Он тоже был мокрый, но не такой растрепанный. Наоборот, пригладил волосы, застегнул часть пуговиц. Словно это могло помочь. Мерфи, с удовольствием подставившийся под ладони, переигрывая, «гневно» взмахнул руками:  
— Он!..  
—Все еще ранен?  
— Клеится!..  
— Неприятно, наверное? — Сарказм Слэйд уловил, но причину пока не понял.  
Лоутон отпустил парня и снова сел рядом, в этот раз положив голову Слэйда себе на бедро, и таки взявшись за бинты. Мерфи занял другую часть дивана. Его полувоенные ботинки почти касались таких же у Лоутона. Сходство между ними — светлая кожа, темные волосы, манера держаться, — впервые бросилось в глаза:  
— Родственники?  
Лоутон сдавленно рассмеялся, прежде чем ответить:  
— Нет. К счастью. Было бы еще веселее.  
— Друзья?  
— Не уверен. Мерф?..  
Лоутон повернул голову Слэйда так, чтобы свет лучше падал на рассеченную бровь. Опять царапнул взглядом губы, и Слэйд почувствовал, как бедро под щекой напряглось. Его желание тоже никуда не делось. Наоборот, когда в голове немного прояснилось, стало глубже.  
Мерфи, судя по недовольной гримасе, их взгляды прекрасно считал, но ответил:  
— Враги. Закадычные. Есть такое выражение.  
— В школу никак вернулся?  
— Нахуй школу.  
— Как всегда. А ты, правда, к нему «клеился»?  
— Ага. Дразнил. Он забавный.  
Лоутон хмыкнул и обжег края раны смоченным в спирте куском ваты. Слэйд вздрогнул и краем глаза заметил, что Мерфи смотрит на это с удовольствием. И гаденько усмехаясь. Явно придумав что-то еще. Стоило Лоутону закончить с раной, он наклонился вперед и поинтересовался:  
— А тот пацан из кафе тоже забавный?  
— Когда-то был. Но вырос.  
— Да ты больной, ублюдок!.. — прозвучало с каким-то восхищением.  
— Сын.  
— Ааа. Тогда сочувствую. Высокомерный засранец. Хотя, если в тебя, не так обидно, наверное.  
Лоутон резко рассмеялся, и Мерфи замер, забыв обо всем сразу, глядя на него во все глаза — жадно, с болью и желанием. Смех словно обрубили. Лоутон снова обратился к Слэйду:  
— Если не зашить останется шрам. Небольшой, но...  
— Пусть. Перевязки будет достаточно.  
— Лучше не стало?  
— Немного. Так как вы к этому пришли?  
— Ооо... — протянул Лоутон, и начал разматывать бинт.  
— Собираешься рассказать?

— А нельзя?  
Мерфи с ответом не нашелся. Ковырнул носком ботинка пол, поджав губы. Забавный, подвижный, живой. Красивый. Понятный. Близкий.  
— Я здесь год работаю. До этого был охранником в школе. И уволился, потому что ко мне приставал — тадам — школьник. — Лоутон перекусил нить, которой подшил повязку, чтоб не сползала. Расстроенным от потери работы он не выглядел. У Мерфи налились красным кончики ушей, но он сдержанно возразил:  
— Не приставал.  
— Ага. «Приставал» не то слово. Устраивал драки, привлекая внимание. Бил окна. Пытался зажать в углу. Разок вломился в душ, чуть сознание от восторга не потеряв. А что говорил про мою форму повторять стыдно. И это в семнадцать, — губы подрагивали от сдерживаемой улыбки.  
— Два года прошло, — буркнул Мерфи.  
— Угу. Как видишь, школьник повзрослел. Бросил учиться, занялся серьезным опасным бизнесом, но таскаться за мной не перестал.  
Мерфи скрестил на груди руки. Его голос дрожал от еле сдерживаемого гнева:  
— Ага. Надо было доучиться, пойти в колледж. Перетрахаться с половиной кампуса. Получить диплом. И вот тогда опытным, взрослым, ответственным начинать ухаживать. За могилкой.  
— Хей, я не настолько старый!  
— Пока! А что будет через десять лет, даже через пять — хуй знает! Ты в зоне риска! Но никак не хочешь поверить, — Мерфи все-таки дал себе волю и поднял голос, — что так бывает! Ты встречаешь своего, понимаешь это сразу же! И тратить время на то, что и так случится из-за какой-то хуйни — тупость! И ты меня хочешь! Все эти два гребанных года!  
— Джонни... — Лоутон растерянно попытался встать, но голова Слэйда, лежащая у него на бедре, помешала.  
— На хуй! — припечатал Джонни и ушел в комнату персонала, хлопнув дверью.  
Лоутон застонал. Расстроенный. Злой. Грустный. Его было легко читать также как и парнишку, словно Слэйд знал обоих всегда. «Встречаешь своего! И понимаешь сразу же!». Хм...  
— Твой «Мерф» прав.  
— Ага. Только моей дочке пятнадцать. Они вместе мультики смотрят. Его и так жестко замкнуло, что было бы если...  
— Что будет, если будешь стоять на своем? Иногда, чтобы что-то отпустить, нужно в этом разочароваться.  
Лоутон горько рассмеялся. Кажется, разочаровывать ему не хотелось. Слэйд перевел тему:  
— Дочка?  
— Ага.  
— Развелся? Тоже?  
Лоутон кивнул. И через что он прошел Слэйд знал слишком хорошо. Травма. Потеря себя. Безуспешные попытки наладить контакт с семьей, которой переломанный ты оказался не нужен. Одиночество. Но у Слэйда были деньги и связи, а у Лоутона ничего, пока не появился яркий мальчишка. Слэйд потерся щекой о бедро, на котором продолжал лежать, в знак поддержки, и Лоутон снова вздрогнул.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Лежу. Выражаю сочувствие. Соблазняю, — к последнему слову он добавил одну из тех улыбок, которыми давно не пользовался — очаровательную. Складка между бровей Лоутона не разгладилась. Он отвернулся, бросив:  
— Всё и так сложней некуда, — но, если Слэйд вдруг не разучился читать язык тела, отказом это не было.  
— Может это станет решением вашей с Мерфи проблемы.  
— А тебе что с того? — теперь он снова смотрел на Слэйда.  
— Давно не испытывал ничего подобного.  
— Ааа, — протянул Лоутон и усмехнулся, — это отходняк с колес. Давай-ка ты уже сядешь. — Он потянулся помочь сесть, и Слэйд вполне осознанно почти упал на него, цепляя майку под безрукавкой, оттягивая ее вниз. Рука легла на грудь, один из пальцев коснулся соска. Лоутон посмотрел на нее, перевел взгляд на шею, губы, глаза, и потянулся вперед. Так медленно, словно воздух между ними стал плотным. Губы у него оказались обветренными, но нежными на ощупь, со вкусом кофе и виски. Слэйд сразу же перешел в наступление, делая поцелуй глубже, касаясь языком языка, потирая сосок одной рукой, и опуская вторую на поясницу. Лоутон застонал, положил обе ладони ему на грудь и вдруг отпрянул. Иррационально это показалось предательством. Привычная ненависть, оставившая его несколько часов назад у стены с граффити, вернулась как и боль в груди, лишая мир цвета. Должно быть, всё это отразилось на его лице, потому что Лоутон тут же сжал его плечо и провел по скуле пальцами, успокаивая.  
—Слишком быстро, и —мягкая усмешка, — наверняка, привело бы к инфаркту.  
— Наверняка, — согласился Слэйд, и боль ушла, а цвета вернулись, хотя Лоутон уже отпустил его, и отошел еще дальше — к стойке, которую легко было принять за барную, если бы не витрины с кексами.  
— Как насчет фрэша? Кислый, сладкий?  
— Все равно. Лишь бы льда было побольше.  
В ответ раздалось фырканье, Лоутон принялся за дело, и чтобы лучше видеть его руки за работой, Слэйд поднялся и медленно пошел к стойке. Когда он добрался до цели, его уже ждала награда — розовый напиток со льдом и крохотным зонтиком переливался цветными звездочками.  
— На вкус лучше, чем выглядит, — сказал Лоутон, и поднял свой тумблер с виски. Стекло стукнулось о стекло:  
— За встречу. 

*

Лёд не помог. К Лоутону, слегка расслабившемуся после пары глотков, только сильнее стало тянуть. Хотелось очертить выступающие на его руках вены губами, сжать плечи, ощутить отклик тела снова. Но Лоутон был прав — следовало притормозить, и наслаждаться тем, что есть: беседой и интересом, который Лоутон то пытался скрыть, то наоборот высказывал явно, задерживаясь взглядом на руках, шее, лице. То, что на мужчину можно смотреть так, и не скрывать этого, похоже было для него совсем ново. 

Говорить с ним оказалось легко, несмотря на то, что он часто пытался поддеть собеседника, или замирал, вслушиваясь в голос, как сейчас:  
— Так тебе нравится эта работа?  
— Ага. Сам не ожидал.  
— Любимая часть?..  
— Ролевой отыгрыш. У нас здесь «особое» кафе. И мне досталась роль плохого парня. Так, что могу быть с клиентами собой на полную: грубым, язвительным, хмурым типом.  
— Специально искал?  
— Шутишь? Случайно зашел, сцепился с баристой. Владелец увидел, проникся. Как раз искал для детского сада, что здесь работал, няньку, и чувака с подходящей внешностью для «антигероя». Шрам пригодился. Я не то чтобы рвался, но как только дочка услышала про комиксы — всё было решено. Она до сих пор делает наброски костюма сложнее этого.  
— А себе костюм сайд-кика не нарисовала?  
Лоутон вздрогнул и, немного помедлив, достал из нагрудного кармана сначала повязку на глаз, затем фото. На снимке двое подростков в джинсовых безрукавках и черных полумасках стояли в героических позах и стреляли в невидимых врагов с комичными выражениями лиц. Мерфи казался ровесником рыжей девчонки, может потому что у обоих из джинсовых шорт торчали острые коленки. И да, теперь Слэйд лучше понимал, почему Лоутон держит с парнем оборону.  
— Хорошо хоть не серебряный век. Не в трусах.  
— Иди ты. 

Снимок исчез.  
— А фото стоило бы положить в какой-нибудь альбом и открывать по большим праздникам. Так труднее заметить, как растут. Меня это подвело.  
— Совсем с сыном не помириться?  
— Не знаю. Всё делает назло, часто во вред себе. И да «высокомерные засранцы». Оба.  
— Ну, раз бесится, значит не все равно.  
— С твоими подобное было?  
— Ха. Всё ещё есть. Временами.  
— И как справляешься?  
— Заставляю себя их слушать. Звучит легко, но...  
Лоутон налил себе новую порцию, и половину медленно выцедил, прежде чем все-таки спросить:  
— А как ты в целом? Справился?  
— Похоже?  
— Неа.  
Злость опять заворочалась внутри, проступила кислым вкусом во рту, но Слэйд заставил себя спокойно уточнить:  
— Насколько «неа»?  
— Тебя хочется отвезти в какой-нибудь приют ветеранов на недельку-другую. Пристроить там к делу. Чтобы ты как следует поорал на других, жалеющих себя без конца, и отпустил всё то, чем не может поделиться. Я видел этот взгляд ни раз и не два. У других, у себя. Общение, правда, может помочь. Но не когда вы сидите кружком, соревнуясь кому хуже. Можно вместе строить дом, или учить детишек самообороне в лагере. Общее дело, одно место. И оно само выйдет наружу. Потом не сразу, но станет легче. 

— И за что я плачу психотерапевтам? — сарказм все-таки сдержать не удалось.  
— За галочку напротив попытки. Если ты все еще не слез с колес, они плохо делают свою работу. 

Лоутон попытался отхлебнуть из уже пустого стакана, и, заметив, убрал бутылку вовсе. Словно у него не было проблем с алкоголем. Уже не было. Сам Слэйд перестал пить вовсе, когда его развод только начался, избегая искушения. Похоже, Лоутон и, правда, ушел дальше, и к его советам стоило прислушаться...  
Глухой звук удара привлек внимание — Лоутон тер покрасневший лоб, которым приложился о край шкафчика. Пояснил в ответ на взгляд:  
— Когда устаю, зрение проседает, — и отвернулся, чтобы надеть повязку. Посмотреть, как он это делает, сразу вошло в список желаний. Поразительно длинный для проведенного вместе времени.  
— Утомил?  
— Дошколята. Три дня рождения за сегодня. Море адреналина, — зевок и зерна кофе, которым Лоутон, видимо, хотел взбодриться, рассыпались по столу. — Да что за!..  
— Давай я. Поменяемся местами.  
В ответ раздалось фырканье, но Лоутон сел на нагретый им табурет, и стоило закатать рукава, перестал смотреть, куда либо ещё. Его глаз разгорелся, на скулах выступил румянец, жесты стали еще раскованней. Похоже, алкоголь взял своё. 

— Мы что и здесь коллеги?  
— Ага. Много лет назад подрабатывал баристой. Еще барменом, грузчиком, подсобным рабочим. Много кем. Совсем молодой, зеленый болтался без денег и обязательств по всей стране год, испытывая себя. Но кофейня запомнилась.  
— Что, часто висел на доске почета?  
— Да, чтобы привлечь больше публики. Девчонки собирались за столиками стайками, как на шоу...  
— Наверное, скучный был городишко.  
— Не представляешь. Настолько, что парни тоже заходили. Поглазеть. — Слэйд подмигнул, и сделал вид, что смотрит в другую сторону. Будто он не специально заговорил на тему, чтобы дать Лоутону возможность высказаться. Тот зацепился за нее сразу же:  
— И кому доставалось больше внимания?  
— Девушкам за редким исключением. А у тебя?  
Лоутон взялся за пустой стакан из-под фрэша, перебирая пальцами грани, но помолчав, все-таки ответил:  
— Девушки, всегда только девушки. Пока брак не распался.  
Слэйд слушал не перебивая.  
— Они не перестали меня привлекать. Просто всё стало более нервным. Общение, секс. А потом один знакомый, «тоже», после того как мы сильно выпили, полез ко мне. Разбил ему лицо, но запомнил, как мое тело отозвалось. Намного сильнее чем с женщинами. После возвращения. Будто мне опять стало семнадцать. Чуть было снова не запил тогда, потерял одну работу, нашел другую. Встретил Джонни. Но и мысли не допускал, что могу с ним...  
Когда пауза затянулась, Слэйд все-таки спросил:  
— А с кем-то другим? С более опытным, взрослым партнером?  
Лоутон словно того и ждал. Усмехнулся, посмотрел как тогда, до перевязки, но уже не растерянно, спрашивая:  
— Это предложение?  
Слэйд кивнул и потянулся к его открытому плечу. Коснулся края рукава, ворота, выступающего позвонка на шее. Лоутон выдохнул хрипло, и когда их губы встретились в этот раз, толкнулся навстречу языком сам, обхватил его руками, и всё немного вышло из-под контроля. Остановились они, только когда Слэйд сбил что-то со стойки локтем. И замерли друг напротив друга, пытаясь отдышаться. Когда это удалось, Слэйд снова прикоснулся к плечу, но губами. Лоутон позволил, но, судя по полному сомнений взгляду, он опять переживал схватку с собственными тараканами.  
— Как видишь, я очень хочу помочь.  
— Ха.  
— Ты в моем вкусе. Умеешь варить кофе. И уже сделал больше, чем хренова куча мозгоправов меньше чем за вечер. Я — хочу. Ты — хочешь. Почему нет?  
Лоутон беззвучно выругался и выдал, наконец:  
— Я, кажется, не свободен. — И, похоже, признавать это ему было чертовски тяжело.  
— Меня это не смущает.  
— Ха.  
— Еще что-то?  
Лоутон кивнул подчеркнуто серьезно:  
— Твой кофе залил всю плиту. — Улыбнулся. — Тряпку можешь найти в той подсобке.  
— Есть, сэр. Поцелуй на удачу?  
Лоутон потряс головой , смущенно, и сел обратно за стойку, укладывая голову на скрещенные руки.

*

 

Когда он закончил, Лоутон уже крепко спал. Во сне губы приоткрылись чуть, и от того как сильно хотелось почувствовать их снова, было даже смешно. Еще Слэйд не отказался бы напоить его кофе, размять плечи, уложить в постель, и необязательно для того, чтобы заняться сексом. И так, сразу, за всю жизнь его заводило едва ли трое человек. На одной из них он женился... И надо же, сейчас об этом получалось думать как о факте биографии. Стоило только получить по голове доской...  
— А ты и в самом деле извращенец, — прокомментировал Мерфи, появившийся словно из ниоткуда. Выглядел он как-то по-другому — беззащитней и младше. Может потому что больше не хмурился, может от того, что снял куртку, и та теперь не скрывала линии тела, уже не мальчишеского, но еще не окрепшего.  
Основа для тренировок, кстати, была неплохая.  
— Почему? Смотрю на спящего, и ничего не делаю?  
— Именно!  
Курткой Мерфи укрыл Лоутона. Тот даже не шевельнулся, продолжая глубоко, равномерно дышать, как любой вконец измотанный человек.  
— Может разбудить его, чтобы лег?  
— Не. Воспитательного эффекта не будет. Да и надо поговорить. Будешь пиццу?  
— С ядом?  
— С креветками, — Мерфи подмигнул ему, — и, возможно, битым стеклом. Так да, нет, боишься?  
Слэйд выразительно закатил глаза, и, когда Мерфи тронулся с места, показывая дорогу на кухню, пошел следом.  
На кухне никаких сюрпризов не оказалось. Пусто, чисто, прохладно. Стена холодильников, длинная плита, стол для работы, столик на двоих у окна раздачи с придвинутыми к нему стулями.. Доски на стенах, утыканные ножами. Мерфи кивнул на них:  
— Разминаемся тут время от времени. Хочет, чтобы мог за себя не только с пустыми руками.  
— Похвально.  
— Угу. И я это ни к тому, что могу ножом ударить если что...  
— Я так и подумал.  
Они обменялись улыбками, и Мерфи полез в один из холодильников за пиццей и пивом, к которому сразу же приложился. Чувствовал он себя тут как дома, и, наверняка, больше времени проводил здесь. Когда пицца оказалась в микроволновке, он сел на один из стульев в максимально открытой позе и отсалютовал бутылкой Слэйду. Пил он подчеркнуто сексуально, сильно втягивая щеки, работая горлом, и часто облизываясь. Идей, чего он хочет этим добиться, по-прежнему не было. И провокации срабатывали. Парнишка тоже был в его вкусе, хотя Слэйд всё-таки предпочитал ребят постарше лет на пять. Но попытайся такой снять его в баре, Слэйд не отказался бы. Только документы проверил, и бумажник переложил туда, где добраться до него оказалось бы сложней. Понять привлекает ли он сам парня не получалось, и с минуту посмотрев шоу, Слэйд поднялся, для своего собственного. И принялся мыть руки, тщательно оттирая каждый палец. Когда он дошел до больших, Мерфи поперхнулся пивом, засмеялся, водрузил на стол салфетницу как белый флаг. И с забавным, но непонятным выражением лица смотрел как Слэйд раскладывает уже готовую пиццу по тарелкам. С едой он играть не стал, напряжение просто росло само по себе и прорвалось, как только Мерфи достал еще пива.  
— Не много ли?  
— В самый раз. Спроси еще не ищут ли меня.  
— Есть кому?  
— Есть. И все кому надо знают, где я и с кем. А у тебя?  
— А я старше двадцати.  
— Угум, лет на двадцать. Можешь пропасть однажды вечером, и всем будет насрать. — Мерфи достал из кармана телефон и бросил на стол. — Ни одного пропущенного. Секретарша на быстром наборе. Жааааалко.  
Слэйд даже не потянулся к трубке. Усмехнулся и откинулся на спинку стула, устраивая голову на скрещенных за ней руках. Мерфи скользнул взглядом к его расстегнутому вороту, приподняв брови с комичным «да неужели?» на лице. Но это был всего лишь отвлекающий маневр.  
— Так вот какие пальчики он имел в виду.  
— Оооо, так ты все-таки слышал.  
— Видел и запоминал. Зарабатываешь так? — Слэйд кивнул на телефон.  
— Нет. Развлекаюсь. Зарабатываю я по-другому, — пацан снова облизнулся, и отставил бутылку, — Так о чем вы договорились? Будешь таскаться сюда по средам? Мне держаться подальше?  
— Так ты видел?  
— Угу. С камер. Вышло эротичненько. Особенно, когда ты его лапал за грудь, притворяясь, что падаешь. Фу!  
— Следую совету. Не терять зря времени.  
Глаза Мерфи потемнели, он замолчал, и, пользуясь паузой, Слэйд достал пиво себе. И вместо того, чтобы вернуться за стол, оперся на одну их кухонных тумб поясницей. Доски с ножами оказались за его спиной.  
— У тебя же сердце, — недовольно прокомментировал Мерфи. Слэйд кивнул и приложил бутылку к шее. Какое-то время они просто друг на друга смотрели. Пока Мерфи всё-таки не выдержал, и не спросил:  
— Что дальше?  
— Не знаю. Но точно никуда не исчезну.  
— Я — тоже, — сказано было очень серьезно. Слэйд пожал плечами:  
— Ладно.  
Глаза парнишки сузились:  
— Не веришь, что мне что-то светит?  
— Пока он таким себя не примет — нет.  
Мерфи усмехнулся:  
— То есть мне выгодно не лезть между вами?  
Слэйд коротко рассмеялся, немного перефразировал вопрос:  
— А тебе хотелось бы влезть между нами? — и понял, что чувствовал Лоутон, когда ляпнул про «эротическую картинку». Мерфи застыл, наверняка, что-то такое представив — приоткрыв рот, по его щекам поползли пятна, и Слэйд представил тоже, что они могли бы делать втроем. Да так ярко, что в паху сразу потяжелело.  
— Вот же черт.  
Мерфи согласно кивнул и рывком оказался рядом. Встал напротив, опустив руки на тумбу так, что его большие пальцы касались боков Слэйда. Поза не казалось смешной, хотя парень был в два раза уже, легче, моложе. В то, что два года назад он действительно мог преследовать взрослого мужчину так, что тому было не по себе, было легко поверить. Взгляд у парня был совсем взрослым. Решительным, жадным. Мерфи верил что готов.  
Слэйд наклонился ближе, чтобы почти в губы сказать:  
— Я не Лоутон.  
— Будешь бить?  
— Хуже. Не откажусь.  
Мерфи резко кивнул, и поцеловал его. Не доверяясь как Лоутон, а сразу вламываясь языком в рот, хватаясь руками за запястья, за задницу. Целоваться он не умел, но то насколько хотел, искупало всё и возбуждало намного сильней, чем Слэйд ожидал. Парень словно шагнул в пропасть, и потащил его следом.  
— Эй, — чтобы перехватить руки, вытаскивающие из-за его пояса рубашку, пришлось напрячься. Мерфи выругался вслух, но замер, готовый его слушать. И Слэйд повторил слова Лоутона:  
— Слишком быстро.  
— Да ну? — Горячая ладонь прижалась к обнаженному боку, скользнула было за ремень , но Слэйд остановил ее:  
— Ну да.  
И Мерфи сухо рассмеялся, меняясь в лице снова и переставая быть таким возбужденным. Он кивнул туда, где под потолком мерцал глазок камеры, и отодвинулся на приличное расстояние, поправляя одежду с усмешкой. Вместо злобы или досады, Слэйд почему-то чувствовал что-то похожее на восхищение:  
— Так теперь у тебя есть компромат?  
— Ага. И легкая уверенность, что ты не вешаешься на него с недотраха. Очень легкая. — Лицо снова стало серьезным. — Но — ты прав.  
— В чем?  
— Может, ты поможешь. Да, и его зовут Флойд. Будешь звать по фамилии — напомнишь о плохом.  
— Не буду.  
— Хороший мальчик, — от легкого подзатыльника Мерфи увернулся. А потом в знак перемирия предложил ему бутылку сока с крышкой-соской. И повел куда-то, где Слэйду «должно было понравиться». 

*

Когда Флойд проснулся и пришел к ним, они сидели на диване в подсобке и пытались не спать сами, соревнуясь, кто кого пересидит. Проигрывал Мерфи, но стоило Флойду появиться — ожил, сел поближе, и положил ему на плечо голову. Флойд сильно помятый, и толком не проснувшийся, поняв, что видит, застыл. Потер глаза, но, конечно, ничего не изменилось.  
— Мы тут пошалили немного, — сказал Мерфи и потерся щекой о плечо. У Флойда мгновенно втянулось лицо, и Слэйд, сжалился, продолжив мысль:  
— Ага. Теперь этот ящик показывает не только мультики, — и поднял краешек одеяла, предлагая к ним присоединиться. Флойд помедлил, но всё-таки сел между ними. Оказалось он порядком замерз и, не сговариваясь, они прижались к нему с обеих сторон, согревая собой. Мерфи принялся растирать руки, Слэйд осторожно обхватил плечи.  
— Так. Я проспал что-то важное, да?  
— Сексуальную революцию, — ответил Мерфи, и Слэйд засмеялся едва ли не в голос.  
— Отличная шутка. Десять из десяти. И все-таки?  
— Мы поговорили как взрослые...  
Мерфи перебил многозначительно протянув:  
— ... поговорили, ага...  
-... и решили друг другу не мешать...  
— и помогать. Обмениваться опытом, — Мерфи, поясняя сказанное, уперся в щеку языком.  
— Серьезно? — Флойд резко повернулся к Слэйду. — Ему же...  
— Девятнадцать. И воздержание в этом возрасте может сильно портить характер.  
— Именно! — подхватил Мерфи и уже куда серьезней добавил:  
— И я устал. Пора двигаться дальше. Если для этого нужен третий — берем.  
Флойд, на слове «третий» закрывший лицо руками, застонал.  
— Это не предложение устроить оргию. Пока что, — Флойд застонал громче. — Хочешь — встречайтесь тет-а-тет. Сходите, не знаю, в тир, на какой-нибудь фильм для стариков. Только не останавливайся опять.  
Флойд убрал руки от лица:  
— Он тебе нравится?  
— Типа того. Вроде не такой мудак, каким показался сначала, и...  
— Спасибо.  
— ... за него приятно держаться. И я думал уже — если тебе мешает моя «невинность», может от нее надо избавиться с кем-то постарше. Снять чувство вины «совратителя», всё такое, — Флойд сжал пальцы руки в кулак, и Слэйд осторожно накрыл его ладонью, — но не смог себя заставить. С ним — не придется. Твоя часть, Уилсон.  
— Я уже всё сказал. Не против, очень не против.  
— Включая его?  
— Если хочет, и ты не против — нет проблем. И да, я вижу в нем взрослого, но возраст и дурь учитываю. Так что никаких оргий до двадцати одного!  
— Эй!  
— Шучу. До двадцати пяти.  
Мерфи извернулся и пнул его в щиколотку, но Слэйд всё равно мысль закончил:  
— Ничего не надо решать сейчас. Подумай.  
— Хорошо.  
— Правда?  
— Да, — и, показывая серьезность намерений, Флойд обхватил их колени. Даже в полумраке было видно насколько ему неловко. — А теперь давайте посмотрим ящик молча?  
Возражений не последовало. Переглянувшись, они вернулись к тому, чтобы греть Флойда по бокам.

Гринч на экране возвращал Рождество, и его сердце становилось большим.


	2. Идиоты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Слэйд решает проблему треугольника, в котором один из углов очень тупой.

Один долгий взгляд. Пара слов, и тех не ему, подруге. Слов, которые Слэйд не смог прочитать из-за расстояния. Но хватило. Его словно сильно ударили в спину — ноги подогнулись, голова пошла кругом, знакомая острая боль пронзила сердце. Кое-как доковыляв до открытого кафе он упал за столик и набрал единственный номер, что пришел в голову. 

*

Мерфи появился быстро. Зевающий, с синяками в пол лица под глазами и щетиной на нежной коже щек. За последний месяц Слэйд видел его от силы раз пять — Мерфи все время убивал на подготовку к каким-то экзаменам и ни с кем не делился подробностями.   
Флойд, благодаря этой занятости, стал меньше переживать за невыполненные обещания.   
Что, впрочем, никак не помогало ему двигаться со Слэйдом дальше.   
Не только в сексе.

— Халлоу. — Развалившись на стуле Мерфи тут же пододвинул к себе чужую чашку. — И что тебе так не терпелось обсудить? — Чай он выпил в пару глотков и потер без того покрасневшие от горячего губы ребром ладони.   
Слэйд с трудом отвел взгляд — забыл каким засранец может быть, и ответил скорее тенту над их столом:  
— Треугольник.   
— Да ладно?! — Мерфи вовсю изображал шок, но злость все равно проступала. За прошедшие со знакомства месяцы их отношения на-троих так остались отношениями на-двоих. Слэйд давно собирался это обсудить, но позвал его потому что...  
Мир опять накренился в бок.   
— Уилсон?   
Боль в груди мешала ответить. Мерфи подскочил со своего места, прижал к уху — трубку, к груди — голову Слэйда.   
— Давай. Ну, давай же. Дыши вместе со мной. Медленно. Как перед выстрелом. Слэйд!  
Слэйд выдохнул, и замер перед следующим вздохом, вцепившись Мерфи в футболку. 

*

На крыльце больницы, куда их отвезло такси, уже ждали. Кресло-каталка и Кэрри, которую Слэйд предпочел бы не видеть сегодня. Как и любую из тех женщин хотевших Флойда себе. 

Тот представил их друг другу в баре, чуть ли не в самом начале отношений, как «Причину, по которой мы не можем быть вместе, Кэрри», и «Девчонка, что помогла тебя тогда откачать, мой сталкер номер один и просто сумасшедшая». Связывал обоих общий клуб для ветеранов/анонимных алкоголиков и пограничные приключения времен клуба. Когда Флойд пил до беспамятства и лез в драки, а Кэрри накладывала ему повязки, избивала тех, кто избивал его, и плотно сидела на колесах.   
«И мы никогда не спали с друг другом, чтобы она не говорила». 

Все что вынес Слэйд из того насыщенного вечера — Кэрри и правда была сумасшедшей, по части эротических намеков превосходила Мерфи, но самое главное — от нее стоило держаться подальше. И вот он оказался здесь с безумной докторшей, которая при виде его захлопала в ладоши и прокричала:  
— Привет, мишка!  
Мерфи, заметив его гримасу, пояснил:   
— С ее помощью ты попадешь куда надо гораздо быстрее. — Сгрузил Слэйда в коляску и развязно обратился к Кэрри: — Ты говоришь на гейском неправильно.   
Та широко улыбнулась и потянулась провести Мерфи по лицу.   
— О, это не гейский. Это нежность. Только она может победить ненависть, сладкий мой. — Мерфи отшатнулся и Слэйд пожалел, что не может сделать также.   
— Что случилось? Мишке разбили сердце? — Губы Кэрри дурашливо надулись, но рубашку на Слэйде она расстегивала скупыми профессиональными движениями, и проигнорировав следы укусов под соском и на животе, прослушала грудную клетку.   
Слэйд посчитал вопрос риторическим и сфокусировался на коротких приказах — дышите, не дышите.   
Выполнять их было тяжело. Пока Мерфи не положил ему на плечо руку. Мерфи также по поводу следов промолчавший.   
Закончив Кэрри приложила кружок стетоскопа к губам, задумавшись, и, наконец, кивнула в сторону дверей:   
— Отвези его в мой кабинет, сладкий. И не застегивай рубашку пока, — она подмигнула, — порадуй моих коллег. 

*

Кабинет оказался вполне обычным, как и следовало ожидать. Вместо окровавленных фотографий на стенах с мертвыми парами, которые, если верить Флойду, собирала Кэрри, цветные пятна Роршаха в строгих рамках.   
Мерфи поняв куда Слэйд смотрит, хмыкнул и подкатил его поближе.   
— Мне нравится третья справа.   
Слэйд вгляделся и поспешил отвернуться — пятна воспевали совокупление. Засранец довольно хохотнул и отошел к огромнуму аквариуму, в котором плавали рыбы, похожие на красные криво вырезанные из бумаги сердечки, чтобы постучать по стеклу.   
На расстоянии стало заметно, что спокойным Мерфи только притворяется, но страх или ревность заставили его волноваться было неясно.  
— Громко думаешь, Уилсон. — Стук повторился. — Я просто ненавижу больницы.   
— Почему?   
— Папаша загнулся в одной из них, и, ну, ты знаешь... — Мерфи снова повернулся к нему и повел плечом, кажется жалея о сказанном.   
Слэйд серьезно кивнул и завершил фразу за него:  
— Ага. Теперь ты любишь постарше.  
— Ублюдок, — отозвался Мерфи, но улыбнулся и — успокоился. — Помочь с рубашкой?  
Слэйд кивнул, хотя в помощи не нуждался. Это могло развлечь их обоих.   
Начал Мерфи с нижних, ровно над местом первого укуса. Конечно же не случайно.  
— Можно поздравлять? Разбудил в нем зверя?  
Гордость требовала лжи, но ложь никак не могла изменить ситуацию.   
— Не с чем. — Чтобы откровенно продолжить Слэйду пришлось сделать усилие. — Зверь быстро сбежал.  
— Испугался?  
— Не знаю. — «Но догадываюсь» заставить себя сказать не получилось.   
— Оу, — Мерфи продолжил вдевать пуговицы в петли на рубашке, но смотрел теперь на него. — Ты поэтому?..  
— Нет.   
Мерфи устало вздохнул, застегнул последнюю и сел на пол, обхватив колени.   
— Делись, чувак. Я никому не скажу. А тебе может стать легче.   
Может, но слова будто приходилось выталкивать сквозь сжатые зубы.   
— Его жена. — Мерфи напрягся. — Мы встретились. И оказалось она хочет его вернуть. — В груди опять заныло.  
Мерфи как-то зло хохотнул и пожал Слэйду колено:  
— Она не хочет его возвращать. Она хочет, чтобы он был один и страдал. За то что сделал. За то чего не сделал. Со мной было также, но когда оказалось, что я безопасен. — Мерфи криво усмехнулся. — Она взяла меня под крыло.   
Слэйд не поверил, но обруч сжимающий грудь разжался. Оставалась еще одно откровенное тяготившее признание.   
— Ты не безопасен.  
— Да ладно.   
— Иначе он бы не сбегал.  
Мерфи застыл так, словно теперь у него болело сердце. Слэйд прикрыл глаза, продолжая:   
— Мы оказались в тупике. Я хочу больше, он тоже, но не может двигаться дальше. Дело не во мне, не в нем, в тебе. И он не сделает ничего, чтобы это разрешить. Идиот.   
Последнее Слэйд устало выдохнул, открывая глаза снова.   
Мерфи теперь нависал над ним, напряженный и собранный.   
— И что ты предлагаешь?   
— Проложить линию между вершинами. Не просто устроить шоу. По-настоящему.   
— Какой ужас, — Мерфи словно не мог поверить глазам. — И как давно ты собирался мне это предложить?  
— С самого начала.   
Брови Мерфи взмыли вверх и с коротким хлестким: «идиоты», он прижал свою губы к губам Слэйда, и раскрыл их языком.


End file.
